Second Go
by bloodredcherry
Summary: This is a story of the morning after, the calm before the storm. Universal Soldier one shot. Please read and review!


**Authors Note:** This is a very quick, rough little one-shot that I wrote after finishing Universal Soldier. Call it a guilty pleasure but I _love that movie_.

I know that there is so much that I didn't mention so **please do not flame me about that**. This story is about the calm before the storm, and a bit of fluffy closure because I felt like it! If fluff isn't your cup of tea, you have been warned. If you're not sure if it's your cup of tea, read the story anyway – you never know!

If you're still with me and willing to read this story please read and _review_! I love to hear what you guys think of the story, as well as any constructive criticism you might have.

Also I don't have a beta, so I will apologize now for any spelling/grammar/tense mistakes throughout the story.

**Summary**: This is a story of the morning after, the calm before the storm. Universal Soldier one shot. Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **This story is for entertainment purposes only, no infringement intended!

Second go

The sound of cooking and movement in the kitchen is what wakes her. The sun is streaming in through the lace curtains but her head is under the pillow, she's got a crick in her neck – but she's had that same crick for the past five days.

Veronica shifted and heard someone huff a grunt, she sat up and the pillow flopped off of her head. She was lying on top of the covers, using her old jean jacket as a blanket.

It had remained miraculous unscathed through the entire adventure. _I knew there was a reason I loved this coat_, Veronica thought.

Well, she was awake now so she might as well get up. She moved to sit up when an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back onto the mattress.

"Oh for Pete's sake," Veronica muttered, she pushed her hair out of her face. It had dried in a matted tangled mess, and Veronica would have traded a whole carton of cigarettes for a decent brush and a scrunchie.

Veronica peered down at Luc, his eyes were still shut but she knew that he wasn't sleeping. She wasn't surprised, he had collapsed after his admission of finally feeling his age and it had taken both Veronica and John to haul Luc to his feet.

The adrenaline that had been pumping through Veronica's veins for the past five days was finally starting to ebb away and she was thankful for John's help. She knew that she would have crumpled under Luc's weight.

Lillian had hovered beside her husband and son, still too rattled to do anything but refusing to leave their side.

The rest of the night was a blur – somehow she managed to get Luc into bed, while John and Lillian took care of calling the police, and Dr. Gregor. Veronica had his number scribbled on a piece of paper that she had tucked into her pocket, another thing that had miraculously survived.

When she kicked off the blankets, she felt cool air on her legs and she glanced down to see that she was only wearing an old t-shirt. It was a faded blue and was hiked up to her waist.

Funny, Veronica didn't remember changing. She remembered falling into bed and pushing away Luc's hands away as she commanded him to lie still so she could see how badly he was hurt.

Lillian had come in later, with a bucket full of ice; she set it down inside the door and nodded at Veronica before ducking out of the bedroom.

"Stop squirming," Luc muttered, bringing Veronica back to the present.

"Stop crushing me," Veronica snapped in reply, but she really didn't mind that he was hugging her so tightly that she knew she would bruise where his fingers dug into her back.

"You know," Veronica began, "if you're mother walked in right now she would probably have a heart attack –" Veronica didn't have a chance to react as Luc suddenly rolled to the left, pulling Veronica with him.

He effortlessly pinned her to the mattress, and Veronica's breath came out in a gasp that wasn't from fear but surprise.

"Be quiet." He stated in the same tone of voice that he had commanded her to "_jump_." She clamped her mouth shut and shrugged, as if saying, _sorry, sometimes I just can't help myself_.

They lay like that for a while, it was likely just minutes but to Veronica it felt like forever. Luc was bracing himself with his arms, but he was close, so close and warm and alive and _dammit_ she was trembling!

It was funny that now, after everything, she was suddenly shy.

Luc saw that she wouldn't meet his gaze, and he knew she was uncomfortable. He rolled off of her and onto his right side.

Veronica sat up, "what's wrong?" she asked, laying a hand against his arm. Concern was evident in her voice and in her soft touch, as she laid a hand on his arm and then brushed her fingers across his face.

"That looks like it hurts," she murmured.

"It doesn't. It's just blood."

"Still," Veronica pressed, even if it didn't hurt him it hurt her. So much blood was concerning and Veronica glanced at the side of the bed that Luc had been occupying she saw dark stains on the pillow and smudges on the sheets where wet blood had seeped in. "Let me clean you up –" She swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"No," it wasn't a command, but something much more desperate. She gave a loud sigh that was mostly for show and climbed onto her knees so that she could get a better look at him.

"Luc..." she said, letting the sentence drift off.

"Stay."

"I am, I will, I'm just going to get a wet cloth and I'll be right back," Veronica was faster this time and managed to slide off of the bed before Luc had a chance to grab her again. "I'll be back," she said again, and opened the door of Luc's bedroom.

The Devreux house was small, with a simple layout and Veronica quickly found a small bathroom. She turned on the light and purposefully avoided looking in the mirror. She knew the sight that would greet her –matted hair, a scraped left cheek that was still smarting and skin that was grungy from the dirt and fire.

She quickly wet a wash cloth and draped a hand towel over her shoulder. She turned off the light and ducked back down the hallway to Luc's room.

Luc glanced up when the door clicked shut. He was sitting at the end of the bed, ready and waiting patiently for Veronica's ministrations.

The washcloth was cool, and water dripped into Luc's eye but he didn't mind.

As Veronica knelt down and focused on cleaning the dried blood from his face and neck, her hands stopped shaking.

When she was finished, he gently took her arms in his hands; her skin was pale against his. Smooth and cool. Before he could help himself he dropped his face into the slope of her neck, his lips resting against her collar bone.

He spoke and his words rumbled against her neck but she couldn't understand him, she thought she heard words that sounded like, "_besoin_" and "_toi._"

"What?" She asked, pulling away.

He leaned in and repeated the words, his lips brushed against her ear, she shivered.

"Luc, I don't know much French beyond _merci_," She felt her voice catch in her throat at the look he was giving her. "You're going to, uh; have to help me out here."

Veronica stared right back at Luc, her eye brows were raised as if to say, _well_?

Luc did the only think he could think to do; he pulled her gently to him and moved his hand to the back of her neck. He paused, waiting for any hesitation, but she didn't move and for the first time in a long time, she was quiet, instead of rambling on, trying to fill the quiet which made her so uneasy.

She wasn't surprised when he kissed her, and she suddenly understood what it was that he was trying to say:

_Stay._

_Please. _

_I need you_.

Veronica had never needed anyone in her life, not really. Not until five days ago.

_It might be nice_, she thought, as Luc's fingers caught a snarl in her hair.

"Ouch," she broke the kiss, but stayed within Luc's hold.

She wasn't going to run away this time, even though she knew, despite everything that had just happened that he would let her.

She took his hand in hers, and then she smirked at him.

"Don't worry; you can't get rid of me that easily."

**I have re-written this ending a few times, and I have decided to leave it how it is. I felt that it was true to Veronica's character.**

**I also feel like the spacing is a bit weird, it looked different on my computer, so if it was hard on the eyes I am sorry for that.**

**I hope that you liked it, please read **_**and**_** review! **


End file.
